


Words and Phrases to Describe You - k.w.j + b.c

by sweetcherry_bby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherry_bby/pseuds/sweetcherry_bby
Summary: ❝There's so many, too many for me to say before time runs out. Here's a list of them and why you fit them perfectly.❞In which a boy tell another how much he loves him everyday.Cross-posted on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

SKINNY LOVE

Skinny Love ; (n.) when two people love each other, but are too shy to admit it, yet they show it anyway.

You were my skinny love, we danced around together for quite some time. Shy looks, brushes of our hands, lips sliding together like an airy breeze. We never said the words 'I love you' but it was told between the late night stares while the others were asleep, by the way you pushed me out of the studio when the clock was beginning to strike three. You always would joke about how I was like the mother and you were like the father, you now sit there saying how great a mom I would make. You were my skinny love, now you're just my love.

-Bang Chan


	2. Chapter 2

STARS AND GALAXIES

There's stars and galaxies caged within your pupils.

Your eyes, a factor that draws in and holds forever. Your eyes hold glimmers of hope in the darkest of situations, like the show, your eyes gave me hope that they would come back whenever I looked into them. You're my star, my galaxy, my universe. The stars in your eyes, lets pray the never leave, if they do... I'll be heartbroken, I can't bear the pain that you(and I both) would have to go through for that to happen.

-Bang Chan


	3. Chapter 3

A HONEY ROSE

a honey rose

you're a honey rose. A rose, because you are delicate, beautiful, but also harmful when attempted to be taken advantage of you for your beauty. Honey for, well, your voice. Not just your voice, your dance as well. You move and sing like flowing honey from a bottle. You're my beautiful honey rose, beautiful, strong, flowing and delicate. I love you, my honey rose.

-Bang Chan


	4. Chapter 4

SUPPORT SYSTEM

You're my support system.

You're my support system. You help me when everything gets too much, like the stress of leading. You're there for me, with a homemade meal and some movies. Just the two of us, you kick the others out for the day. You whisper sweet words, like cotton candy in my ears whenever you see me tense. You're my support system, and the reason why I'm still sane.

-Bang Chan


	5. Chapter 5

MY HELPER

You're my helper

You help me, every day. When I start getting stressed and yell at the kids, you help. You help when I just can't seem to stop working, kissing my lips lightly like a summer breeze and pull me to the couch for a cuddle session. You do everything you can to help me, and I do barely anything to help you. I don't deserve you, my precious baby.

-Bang Chan


	6. Chapter 6

TOO PERFECT

You're too perfect for me

I'll be straight to the point... You're too perfect for me. Your voice never fails to send a sweet shiver down my spine, your charisma on stage sends blood straight to my cheeks. Your too kind to a mess like me. Tell me again, why are you dating me? I'm a mess of sleep deprivation and anger problems. You should date someone who's actually kind or fun, like Minho.

-Bang Chan


	7. Chapter 7

AN ANGEL

An Angel

You are a pure angel, fallen straight from heaven. You gift me happiness, love, support, anything I could ask for. I love you my pure angel, forever and always, even if you don't love me.

-Bang Chan


	8. Chapter 8

BEAUTIFUL

Beautiful

You are beautiful. I do not mean this in a cheesy way, but you are. Mind, for your everlasting helpfulness. Body, for your seamless way of dancing and singing. Soul, for your natural gift of empathy and love. I'll leave this short, I don't want you falling for me even more. I'm sorry that I'm unable to give you everything you deserve and need. I won't say this again, I love you Kim Woojin.

-Bang Chan


	9. Chapter 9

Why do you say that? That you aren't good enough for me. Do you question my decision to date you? I chose you for a reason, you make me feel amazing. Please don't say that you don't deserve me, it makes me feel like there's a boa constrictor wrapped around my lungs. You deserve me, if anything I don't deserve you.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING!! SUICIDE

 

Chan felt the cold autumn wind ripple through his light sweatshirt as he walked do the darkened street, a dull street light nearly a mile down the road was the only light in the entire area. The paper in his hoodie pocket crinkles when he places his hands into it due to the below freezing temperature. Heaving a sigh he lifts his feet to the steps into the small house he had deemed his home just a few months ago. 

Poking his key at the lock and jerking it to the side harshly opens the sticky door with a loud squeak. Mumbling a few curse words at the door he slams it shut, no need to worry about the neighbors complaining since they were probably too high or drunk to care. The paper in his pocket crinkles again when he sits on the torn up couch, grabbing the letter and a pack of smokes he places a smoke in his mouth and grabs the lighter sitting on the chair placed by the couch. "Now what the bloody fuck is this?" He voices, rough and muffled due to the alcohol consumed earlier and the smoke in his mouth.

Why do you say that? That you aren't good enough for me. Do you question my decision to date you? I chose you for a reason, you make me feel amazing. Please don't say that you don't deserve me, it makes me feel like there's a boa constrictor wrapped around my lungs. You deserve me, if anything I don't deserve you. 

Shaking his head he pulls the cigarette from his plump lips and blows lightly. "If only he could see what I'm doing to him."

🐻

"Chan please. Just try and stop at least, for me? For all our friends and family?" Was the cry emitted from Woojin's lips when Chan had came back to their shared apartment drunk and nearly high from the weed someone had brought.

"It's too hard Woojin. I've tried before and it won't work." The blond slurs, body sprawled out on the l-shaped couch.

"Chan, what did I do that made you like this?" The distressed auburn man cried again. "I'm sorry, I know it seems like it's too hard but you can do it. Like you always did, you made it when you moved here from Australia, when Felix did as well." The boy sobbed, honey voice course from sobbing and yells too much.

"You don't understand you idiot!" The blond had shouted, standing up abruptly and flinging a hand out to hit the soft skin of Woojin's cheek. The hit had sobs began bubbling like boiling water from his mouth as the drunk man stormed from the building.

🐻 

It had taken a few days for it to sink into Chan's mind that he had hit Woojin, his sunshine, the one who gave him his all but he wouldn't give him his all.

Chan had always prided himself for being strong, loving, caring. That had all changed in the recent months, he had begun getting drunk and having sex with random girls and boys without caring for the bear like man he had at home who would have loved even the rough, meaningless sex that he had went around giving freely.

Now he had realized, he fucked up big time. The guilt and pain sunk into his skin and penetrated his heart. It crept up when he realized there was no coming back from it, Changbin and Jisung had been drifting away from him. Minho was sending daggers at him ever time the passed by each other and Woojin flinched whenever they came anywhere near each other. 

He had messed up, everyone knew and everyone hated him for it. Who could blame them, he had hurt the one boy that was so precious, so angelic, so beautiful. He had hurt someone who didn't deserve it, there's no going back from that one.

🐻 

Chan didn't know how he ended up here, at some random bridge, over the railing. The guilt eating at him was too much, the questions in his head were too much. Everything was too much, he couldn't take it.

And with that, he mumbles a sorry to Woojin, to everyone he's ever crossed paths with, and he jumps. The cold water encasing him, and he's gone. Forever.

Good bye Kim Woojin, have a good life.


End file.
